Bombshell
Bombshell has appeared in the HUniverse from the very beginning: She first appeared in Issue 1 of Heroes Unite as an unknown hero armed only with her intelligence, a cybernetic glove, and a rather distracting costume. As issues progressed she rose quickly among the ranks of the Heroes Unite Initiative, eventually becoming the unofficial leader of the Heroes Alliance. Over the course of HA's first season, suspicions have been raised as to just how far she is willing to go to see the job done. History Aria Conti was born to Italian upper-class parents who provided their daughter with an international education, eventually resulting in a position at the UN HQ in New York, where she works as an advisor to the UN mine control program. During her early days with the UN, Aria visited her brother, who was doing humanitarian work in Africa. There, they were both caught in a mine explosion that killed her brother and cost Aria her left arm. Some key events happened during her recovery which have yet to be revealed, and which led to her creating the vigilante persona Bombshell. She had been active covertly in New York for a while before becoming one of the five founding members of Heroes Unite and later organizing the Heroes Alliance. Many of the superhuman threats Bombshell has been facing with Heroes Unite and Heroes Alliance physically outmatch her, so - while she has never shied away from combat situations - she has been keen on making up for her physical inferiority by being strongly involved in devising battle strategies. During the first formation of Heroes Unite, she devised the plan to take down Deuce. When defending the world against the rogue satellite EGO during the early days of the Heroes Unite Initiative, she convinced the HU Commander to share mission command duties with her. As shown in HU: Fury, she upheld close ties with the HU Commander - a connection which soon enabled her to start her own team with the Heroes Alliance. The HA chapters so far suggest that, unbeknownst to her teammates, Bombshell continues to orchestrate events in her favour. Powers Bombshell is equipped with a cybernetic gauntlet on her left arm which enhances her strength, can give off electrical charges to stun her enemies or fry equipment, and with which she is able to plug into all sorts of machinery by creating a temporary interference. She also has a keen tactical mind, some basic martial arts and boxing training, and slightly above average strength and stamina. Power Ranking * View Raking Chart |} 'Appearances' *Bombshell #0 onwards (external link) *Heroes Unite: #1 ("Heroes Unite"), #3 ("HU: EGO"), #5 ("HU: Fury"), #7 ("HU Chronicles") *Heroes Alliance #0 onwards *Shell #2 *Fearless #3 ("Confrontations") Affiliations Heroes *Energize: Heroes Unite founding member *Hellfire: Heroes Unite founding member *Acrobat: Heroes Unite founding member *Tazer: Heroes Unite founding member *HU Commander *Shell: Heroes Alliance and Heroes Unite *Wireless: Heroes Alliance *Azumorph: Heroes Unite and Heroes Alliance *Relik : Heroes Unite and Heroes Alliance *Vora : Heroes Unite and Heroes Alliance Villains *Warhead (Bombshell #2, 3) *Beachhead (Bombshell #2, 3) *Thanatos (tba) *Change (HA #1, 2) *Deuce (HU #1) *EGO (HU #3) *The Ancient (HA #1, 2) *Anarch (HA #1, 2) *Thrawn (HA #3) *Ms Ari (HA #4) *Crime Warp (HA #5) *Yuki Matsumuro (HA #8) *The Baku (HA #8) Organizations *Heroes Unite: UN organization of superheroes *Heroes Alliance: Independent superhero team *United Nations: Aria's day job *R.I.S.E.: Rival metahuman team Other *HU Commander: Leader of Heroes Unite. Ordered Bombshell to start the Alliance. Has been becoming increasingly paranoid since her confrontation with Darkness. *Family and Friends: Yet to be revealed Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes Unite Category:Heroes Alliance Category:CMC Category:Heroes Unite Initiative Member Category:Heroes Unite Founding Member Category:Heroes Alliance Member Category:Abt Nihil Category:Bombshell